It is known that, on airliners for instance, a display screen of the cockpit permanently displays on dials respectively associated with the engines, at least one primary control parameter relating to the thrust thereof, allowing the pilot and the co-pilot to check the thrust being delivered by the engines during all the flight phases of the airplane. Such a parameter indicated on each dial of the display screen can correspond to the rotation speed N1 of the engine in revolutions per minute or in percentage with respect to a maximal speed, or to the pressure ratio of the engine EPR or even to the current thrust expressed in percentage with respect to the THR or TPR available maximal thrust.
Whatever the display type, the availability of the full thrust upon the take-off phase or a reduced thrust for desired take-offs (Flex or Derated mode) on all the engines is crucial, so that checking the thrust thereof is provided by a specific procedure and should be positively notified by the pilot. If the take-off thrust is not available when running on the ground during the take-off phase before the airplane reaches its decision velocity V1, the take-off should be imperatively disrupted.
If the thrust of the engines is inappropriately checked, this could result in major consequences on the take-off safety (too short a runway in case of the take-off being disrupted, too low velocity, obstacle avoidance . . . ).
Currently, upon the take-off phase, checking the thrust of the engines occurs through looking at the primary parameters being displayed on the display screen. Thus, for the take-off to be pursued, each engine should have reached its take-off thrust, i.e., either a maximum thrust or a lower thrust, but consistent with that programmed by the pilot in the case of a derated take-off.
Such check thus requires looking at the display screen and all the displayed parameters to <<be scanned>> so as to identify any <<abnormal>> parameter (on one or more engines). However, it could happen that the take-off occurs with thrusts that have not reached the desired (maximum or reduced) take-off thrust or with one or more engines not having reached the desired speed.